Silvermoon Empire
|- | |} The Silvermoon Empire is a multi-racial Empire that stretches from Eversong, to the Ghostlands, to the positions of Falcon Watch, Telaar, Halaa and Firewing Point with formidable forces in the Netherstorm. Reign of Emperor Jarethan I The Rebirth of the Sunwell The elimination of the renegade Prince Kael'thas resulted in a surging of Blood Elven pride throughout the lands. With the falling of their prince, the renegade factions of Blood Elves, not corrupted by the influence of the Burning Legion returned to Silvermoon and swore allegiance to their new Emperor. The Emperor declared that those elves who did not return to Silvermoon were to be treated as corrupted collaborators of the Legion and worthy of being slain on sight. The Emperor also declared on the day that Muru's spark reignited the Sunwell, that the Blood Elves would reclaim all territories, including those lands that Kael'thas's elves capture in outland. The Shattered Sun offensive was declared successful and many who joined the Shattered Sun felt a new found allegiance with the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon. This included many non-elven peoples from both the Alliance and the Horde. Using this new found support, the Emperor quickly targetted the first domestic threat at his doorstep, Zul'Aman. The Destruction of Zul'Aman Though Zul'jin was defeated before the founding of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Zul'Aman was still a haven of Troll forces that the Elves had long fought against. The Emperor decided once and for all that he would eliminate them for good. This harsh rhetoric did not find pleasing audiences in Orgrimmar where Vol'jin heavily argued that support for Silvermoon halt immediately. Even words from Sylvannas could not calm the uproar of protest from the Trolls. Thrall attempted to persuade the Emperor to halt such a massive offensive but the Emperor was determined, and in response to the Warchief questioning the Emperor's decision, the Emperor sent a large brigade of Elves to Orgrimmar on a Good Will visit, many of them Arcanists spreading the word of Silvermoon's rebirth. The forces of the Sin'Dorei were massive, swarmed with new members of Kael'thas's former forces. The Sunblade, Dawnblade, Sunfury and Firewing forces were the first in line to face the trolls. Through days and nights of endless fighting the Trolls attempted to hold the Imperial forces back but legions upon legions of troops were flowing from the gates of Silvermoon and effectively sieged in the trolls. The Emperor ordered a massive bombardment of explosives, purchased from the goblins and delivered on the backs of thousands of dragonhawks and razed the ruins to the ground. The Trolls were caught completely surprise by the bombardment, but the Emperor did show some mercy. Easily he could have slaughtered every single troll but he spared many of them in his attack. He ordered them to be relocated to Durotar where they would unite with the Darkspear tribe. After the destruction of Zul'Aman the Emperor turned to the potential that many areas of Outland had. The resources of Outland were Barely tapped by the adventurers and expeditionary forces that. While deporting the trolls, the Emperor sent word to the Scryers, the Falcon Watch, and the Firewing to prepare for a vast force of Blood Elves from silvermoon that would reclaim all the lands that Kael'thas had taken for himself. The Siege of Firewing Point Firewing Point was a key location for the Empire. The Emperor had sent a force to take the city from the Firewing Elves who were still loyal to Kael'thas. Kil'jaeden, seeking revenge after the Shattered Sun prevented his emergence throught the Sunwell sent High Lord Kruul to besiege Firewing Point. The battalion of elves found themselves surrounded on all sides by remnants of the Legion still in outland. The Arcanists managed to summon enough power from a rift they opened to construct a powerful energy shield around Firewing point, similar to the one that the Kirin Tor did for Dalaran. With this shield, they held off the attack from High Lord Kruul. The Demon's forces were forced to retreat when from Shattrath, the Emperor's massive army arrived with him leading it. The Demons fled, and with the help of the new Loremasters, they summoned the powers of the forest itself to help guard the base. Firewing Point became sheltered by the forest. The loremasters sculpted the trees, and raised the sapplings from the ground and grew them within minutes to enshroud the entire Firewing point into a safe haven for the Emperor's forces in Outland. They were able to transform Firewing Point from a scarse outpost into a lush sanctuary. The Capture of Telaar Upon hearing distress form the Halaani Elves, that the forces of Telaar were attempting to retake Halaa from them, the Silvermoon Empire's forces arrived in Garadar and rallied support to help capture Halaa back. With the help of Wyvern riders, the Imperial Army managed to take Halaa back then they turned to Telaar itself. The forces of the Empire poured through the vast grasslands of Nagrand and were on the verge of attacking Telaar, but the Telaari forces gave up without a fight. The High Council agreed to give them amnesty in return for their cooperation. Large numbers of elven troops were posted in Telaar to keep an eye on the locals, but soon the Draenei there left for the Exodar, and Telaar became another Blood Elven city in outland. The Netherstorm Offensive Though the traitorous Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider was defeated back at Magister's Terrace, a substantial standing force of his loyal elves was still in the Netherstorm. The Emperor of Silvermoon could not allow such a large following of Blood Elves deny the authority of the new Imperial Throne. The Silvermoon Rangers, with the Falcon Watch, Scryers and Blood Knights all converged on the Netherstorm fighting furious battles across the entire region. The forces of Silvermoon and the Traitors clashed at the manaforges. The High Council put especial effort to fortify the Manaforges knowing that such vast sources of arcane power could never be permitted to fall into enemy hands. The Silvermoon Army successfully captured all the Manaforges even the ones that were overrun by the void creatures. Laying siege to Tempest Keep and its satellite structures was not difficult considering the growth of the Dragonriders. With the help of the nether drakes liberated from the Dragonmaw clan, they successfully brougth to their side several thousands troops. Firewing Restoration Firewing Point was made the defacto capital of the Silvermoon Empire in Outland. Firewing also highly symbolic as well due to its relatively close location to Shattrath City. This was the Emperor's way of saying to the Sha'tar that though the Silvermoon Empire is allied to the Sha'tari, they are separate. The new Lorekeepers and Glade Guardians of the Empire, masters of Shamanistic and Druidic magics grew from the raw tainted ground around Firewing Point, large flowerbeds and flowing water was directed to large assemblies of beautiful fountains. Around Firewing grew a large assortment of trees that wrapped around the town in a protected forest. Slowly and gradually wisps inhabited the trees as well giving the area a magical and majestic appearance. The main pathway to Firewing Point was guarded by Royal Guards and Arcane Guardians. Firewing Point's landscape design eventually became the inspiration for many of the gardens that would be later placed in the Sunwell Palace. Blood Sun Conquest When the Horde formed the Warsong Offensive and the Forsaken formed the Hand of Vengeance, the Silvermoon Empire formed the Blood Sun Conquest, their own factional direct attack against the Lich King. Allied with the other two military campaigns, the Blood Sun Conquest moved more along the lines with the Hand of Vengeance though they were made unaware of the true nature of the Royal Apothecary Society's agenda. Unknown to the Blood Sun Conquest and the Silvermoon Empire, Varimathras had usurped a great deal of power from Sylvannas due to her absence from the Undercity. After the tragedy at Angrathar the Wrath Gate, the Silvermoon Empire and the Emperor joined the Horde Forces in besieging the Undercity. The Silvermoon Army was pivotal in the battle as they were the closest in the area. Thousands of refugees flooded into Tranquilen and other sanctums in the Ghostlands seeking refuge. The Emperor successfully installed Aethas Sunreaver as one of The Six of Dalaran. This political maneuvering was key to the success of the Blood Sun Conquest. The Sunreaver Sanctuary functioned as a defacto Embassy for the Silvermoon Empire and the Sunreaver's Command, as a regional outpost for the Blood Sun Conquest and Silvermoon Empire. Internal Turmoil Emperors Metachronos, Theremis, Randarios, Besnell, Thalius, and Darabi were four Emperors over the span of a few years that reigned as Emperor. They were considered legitimate successors to the throne, each following the other in relatively uneventful occurrences in the Empire. The reigns of the Four Emperors, was first started with a much more centralized power of Emperor Metachronos I. Under Metachronos I, power was concentrated a great deal on the Emperor himself who took it upon himself to directly govern the Empire. Under his administration, there was the potential for a power vacuum should things take a turn for the worse. Unfortunately the result was after Metachronos retired the throne, the Sunstar Flamestrike passed through no less than 5 other Emperors, ending with the disastrous reign of Emperor Darabi. Reign of Emperor Jarethan II Minister Kiratanos was one of the Imperial advisors under the reign of the first Emperor, Jarethan I. As a top level advisor he was privy to a great deal of power even under the other Emperors. Watching and consolidating his own power, Minister Kiratanos was called forth by several loyalists to the first Emperor to take the mantle of Emperor, including Emperor Darabi who was ruling a pale shadow of the Silvermoon Empire in comparison to the glory that Jarethan I, had introduced. The Minister agreed to take the Imperial Throne and made Darabi his Co-Emperor. With the news that Minister Kiratanos had become the new Emperor, many prominent leaders of various splinter factions, that had attempted to keep the spirit of the Silvermoon Empire alive, reunited with the new Emperor, who took the regal name, Jarethan II, in honor of the first Emperor. However forces in the government were jealous of the new Emperor's popularity and his growing influence, and attempted a coup, but the Emperor had them removed from their positions of power and imprisoned, then later expelled from the Empire. Amongst them was the hated, Emperor Darabi. Emperor Jarethan II, introduced new uniforms, and robes to all government ranks, and began a mass reconstruction project of a formidable and powerful temple. The Temple, known as the Temple of the Holy Light, hovered above the Dead Scar in Eversong forest, sending down forces to destroy the scourge presence in Eversong and later would move to the Ghostlands itself. In addition to this vast temple, renovations of the capital city and Sunfury Spire would turn that location into the center of government. Under Jarethan II, the Imperial Guard were turned from the protectors of the Empire, into an elite front line fighting force. To protect him, Jarethan II implemented the formation of the Sunstar Elite, known for their gold and red armor. The Emperor began sending forces into the Ghostlands, and militarized the settlement of Tranquillien. The border between the Ghostlands and Eastern Plageulands was also heavily fortified, and the course in the plaguelands were under attack from Silvermoon Empire forces. Foreign Relations The Empire tries to keep its politics relatively neutral. It sits as a third major power in the world of Azeroth, with considerable influence on other dominions. The Alliance The Empire is on relatively good terms with the Alliance leaders of the racial groups. It sees eye to eye with the philosophies of the Draenei and the Night Elves. The Empire's relations with Stormwind are more cold. The Emperor and the new King of Stormwind do not see eye to eye on many issues. The King of Stormwind may harbor some jealousy and fear that Silvermoon will stretch through both continents and pose a threat to the security of the human lands. Gnomes The Emperor has always had a friendship with Gnomes that stretches from his friendship and trust in Grand Master Yimo. Since then the Emperor has opened the gates of the Silvermoon Empire to the Gnomish Exiles from Gnomeregan, welcoming the little people and their ingenuity into the Empire. The High Tinker of Gnomeregan has accepted this generosity which oddly has created more friction between the Empire and the Alliance. Draenei and Night Elves The relations between the Draenei and the Night Elves is relatively complicated. Though in the past the High Elves and the Night Elves had had peaceful though highly tense relations due to the High Elven use of arcane magics, the Silvermoon Empire's policy of embracing Druidism and Shamanism have lead to some thawing of relations. The Draenei, with their Paladins, Shamans and deep connection with the Holy Light, and their assistance during the Shattered Sun Offensive have lead the Empire to welcome them to into the borders of Silvermoon. Though the Draenei still are wholey members of the Alliance, they are less willing to engage in hostilities to the Silvermoon Empire as how the Dwarves and Humans would be. The Night Elves were surprised when the Silvermoon Empire's ranks of Lorekeepers was established. It was Night Elven, Draenei and Tauren Lorekeepers who were responsible for the replanting of the forests of Eversong. To this task, the Emperor has always created enclaves for Druids and Shamans to meditate in peace without interference from others. The Horde The Empire's member races are majority from the Horde. Emperor Jarethan has maintained good relations with all the members of the Horde Races, but his actions have made some see the Empire as a potential threat, the Trolls mostly. Thrall has done well to keep the Empire as close allies as he sees the growth of Silvermoon as better for them to work with as an ally than an enemy. The Forsaken under Sylvanas suffered a great deal of setbacks when Varimathras betrayed the Dark Lady and revolted. Had the Empire not sent significant forces under the Blood Sun Offensive to Northrend to relieve the Forsaken's forces to return to the Undercity, the fate of the Forsaken would have been greatly weakened. Tauren Emperor Jarethan, has had a great admiration for the Tauren's ways. He has a reverence for the peace loving ways of the Tauren for a long time, and greatly appreciates what they have to offer. The Tauren, like the Gnomes, hold a special place of honor in the Empire. Even non-citizen Tauren and Gnomes are seen as friends of the Empire, and the members of the Empire are willing to treat Gnomes and Tauren with great respect. More than often, convoys of goods such as foodstuffs, and arcane goods move from Silvermoon across the sea, to the Tauren capital of Thunderbluff. Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Nations